KNIGHT
by 5Bl1ndEy3
Summary: "This city used to be a symbol of Peace but now there is bloodshed upon the streets" - Based off of a detective AU and will feature more than just characters from K and DRRR !
1. PROLOGUE

_Well hi there! This is just a fancy AU idea I came up with with a ton of my RP group members and we just merely made this idea that I had decided to write for! And this will prolly be noticeable, but all of the characters simply do not belong to me—that does include our heroine—and I'll probably update every day but please enjoy the prologue !_

* * *

There's a fine line between men of caution and men of fear

Whether one wears a crown of a fallen king

or another bares a paper replica of it

In this world

In this _city_ I should say

There is no heroes to protect the sleeping

no guardians to catch the collapsed

This city was once called the symbol of peace

but now

there is nothing but bloodshed in the streets

* * *

As you compromise, a KNIGHT is nothing more but a janitor for the messes supernatural beings leave behind ; whether it's of intent of havoc or an act of insurgency, we usually take them down with our own forces. We're not bad, at least, I don't think we are. Then again, we're not just mere hunters who use antlers to catch deer like the CCG,

We find them,

we take them to a cell,

have them justified later.

That's the exact order of a beast fugitive in our case. But otherwise, things began to shift during this time. My name is Rukimii Hozukiku, a detective for the [K]NIGHT cooperation in Kyoto Japan. I used to be a new detective back in the summer of 2013, all with the opposing fears of a deadman waiting for his noose around his neck. But being a detective wasn't all that cumbersome like they have it be in the movies, rather, it was actually kind of fun! Other than that, I couldn't imagine being a detective until I managed to assist a pair known as Shizuo Heiwajima and Suoh Mikoto.

They _are_ quite a duo actually, Shizuo is the family man with a Russian wife and a pair of kids named Ryu and Ivan and Mikoto is the closed case who would probably tell more about his life at parties if he was utterly wasted ( _unfortunately he holds his liquor well enough to feign being sober_ ). But ever since I joined, I couldn't imagine them being angry to the brink of desolating their partnership.

Anyway, I suppose I might as well tell you what happened in 2013 now that I have became your cynosure.

An escape artist from the Athena Project ward had sentenced bombs around the vast capital of one of Kyoto's highest skyscrapers. Setting each and every explosive every floor.

"They call her Eleven" Shizuo announced as he idly slid the folders toward my general direction, his mocha eyes flickering the very enervation he weld—then again, being a 35 year old man could have been as tiring as I had imagined it to be—as he paced around the office.

"She was, like the last twelve subjects, designed for reasons unknown. But she managed to escape and is going to blow up a skyscraper if we don't play her game" He stated as he suffused his flank to the masonry, his hands drowning in his slack pockets as they always had. Our chief, Izaya Orihara, looked almost as lethargic as he could have purchased.

Izaya used to be a man Shizuo had hunted for years before they took a hiatus from each other once Shizuo actually managed to break Izaya's arms and not be inflicted by being stabbed by vehement switch blades when both were in Ikebukuro. I heard it was terrifying by Vorona—Shizuo's wife—when she had to intervene and nearly kill our boss.

I'm just happy that they matured since then and only throw snide remarks rather than _vending machines and switch blades._

An inward sigh purchased from Isaiah as he ponderously removed his ankles off the edifice of the table and let his seat acquiesce to his flank once he aligned himself upright "So? What game does she desire to play?"

"Cat and mouse?" A guess came from my contours

And for a sickening reason, it _amused_ him.

"Nah! You're thinking like a cop, Hozukiku-chan"

It never surprised me when Mikoto spoke from the back of the corridor with the answer Izaya was predicting for, his reflective oculars charring down Chief's wifty smirk with his unfiltered honesty.

"Hide and Seek"

The room fell silent ; like a heavy weight of a drowning sound being so numb that it was deafened to you. The myriad of our police crew were former members of his clan, a clan bound by the weapons they wield. They are still close now that I think about it, they just render onto a different location with a meager handful missing but ever since the Colorless King had ruled over Shizume, most kings had spread out from the city for the sake of their lives.

Mikoto and his gang being the many.

I haven't been told of the presence of another King, in fact, I never even _seen_ another King in action other than Mikoto. But let me inform you that his aura is both magnificent and heart-pounding at the same time, it gave him quite the recognition of being a feared presence.

"And why's that Suoh-chan?"

The flamboyant inquiry was enough for the detective to knit his brows, almost in reticent defiance and to have Izaya heed caution that he was a worse monster than his partner.

"She never said where she was in the buildin' "

A snap penetrated the chief's pigments as his grin slathered about his countenance once more. "Exactly! Hence why you will be assigned the lobby and fifth floor, Shizuo will overtake the sixth and tenth floor, and Hozukiku-chan will overhead the rooftops." Izaya pronounced as he draped his coat along his shoulders. "The SWAT team and officers will be there if you have yet to find or persuade her in record of time."

I glimpsed toward the folder Shizuo tossed at me, analyzing Eleven's initiatives, and overall terrorism. The girl alone looked to be seventeen, maybe even eighteen? But she had repeated a memoir to a previous terrorist by using red spray paint to design the word "VON" upon the floor. If anything, I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to align the same message in the skyscraper.

Eleven's face, simply, frightened me a tad.

She took the reminiscence of a doll, her eyes being glassy and her lips almost sewn shut and her hair being choppy and short as though she used a knife than actual scissors to cut it short. She wasn't looking at the camera, however, as though it was something to abashed in the state of mind. But during a brief period, I felt sorry for her. I felt sorry for a myriad of kids in the Athena Project that could never have mundane—

What exactly was _mundane_ about all of this ?

"Rukimii?"

My shoulders tensed as I found Shizuo glower behind me, his countenance providing an insouciant presence as he purchased a palm for me to rest the folder in. He smiles to awaken my equanimity once I oblige so. "Sorry Heiwajima-san"

Brusque to state, I felt my bravado flourish by his chuckle and a swift hand to ruffle the crown of my head. "bah! Don't get spooked okay? Everything will be alright"

"I really hope so" Was all I mused to him once I stood up, set the folder down, and grabbed my coat to proceed what we had to do.


	2. I

_Hey there ! I wanna say I apologize for the typos in the previous story because I've been losing a lot of sleep lately and I've been having it a bit rough nowadays so lemme just be quiet and write the next Chapter_

 _—_

I.

In the mundane circumstance of being a detective, you usually abstain from the case unless relevant to the cause and have a myriad of officers behind you as you declare the fugitive out from the night with enough back-up to suffice for the cause. However, the Agency I'm associated with run things in a whole new ball game.

We have an exact hour—thirty minutes if they're someone small—to grab the suspect, arrest them, and leave them to be taken by the officers later on.

But even as we prowled within the corridors of the tower's parking lot, I still couldn't help but remember Eleven's countenance ; how haunted her gaze was to the camera that she never saw was facing her. It was as though she was nothing more but a girl in a hunt with no bullets to save her life, or a girl who just wanted to be called ordinary, something simplistic and tastefully bland that it would be in her own quintessence.

However, on the ride there, Shizuo-san managed to snap me out of it with a grunt and a hand on my shoulder. It never occurred to me how big he was when I saw his palm alone overlap my entire shoulder.

"Rukimii, listen to me. I get that this is your first day here, but you need to understand a few things first"

Just to humor him, I gave him one of my lethargic smirks and quirked a brow to his wake. "I went to academy for a reason, you know?"

"not what he means" a frowzy voice penetrated the conversation, only for it to be the voice of Mikoto as he drove the vehicle along the road. "we're dealing with a brat here, meanin' you might hesitate to put her down when it comes to it"

 _Honesty never failed to whisp in his favor did it?_ My acrimonious thought snarked.

But as he drove, I noticed a kindle to his cognac oculars that I haven't in a small while. It was a meager spark of nostalgia, a hinderance of me to take his words to deafened ears—hell, I don't think Suoh ever had anyone _not_ listen to him when he took a break from being fearsome.

"Well, I won't!" I assured, watching Shizuo's brows slant as his contours part to give me another ounce of what I had took cautious steps of.

"This isn'—"

"Shizuo"

The blond glances over at the driver and away from me in the passenger's seat, I think in that breadth was enough for he to stop lecturing me to Suoh's accountability ( _and lack of patience_ ).

—

Once we arrived within the corridors of the skyscraper, the plan was established for us to cognizant that Eleven must be kept alive to be later interrogated for her inflictions with the Athena Project

and if she does die, the detonators will blow up and we'll be trapped in the rubble.

I'm just glad we're not sufficing with any casualties ( at least she's human enough to provide that ).

Once we managed to split into opposing areas of the tower, that was when we fully began our hunt for her. But for the oddest occurrence, it felt foreign for us to be divided in search of one person. What would happen if one of us lost our communicators? How would we be able to contact then?

Five minutes ached as badly as ten hours as I scavenged within the assigned vicinities. Shizuo and Mikoto periodically pronouncing each dorm clear of Eleven's whereabouts to only move up or to check again for her presence.

It was only by that period I found the security office within my last floor, my eyes turning vast by wanderlust and possibility within the flourish of where she would be. However, when I managed to open the door ; I did not see the fugitive.

In fact, all I was a terrified girl with a pistol tremulous in her pigments. Her eyes were welting with tears as her knees buckled by my abrupt announcement that all I had to do was lower my flashlight and give her the impression of equanimity.

"El—?!"

but by that breadth, her pigment clenched the trigger and left me winded by the bullet penetrating my shoulder. Aside from the punctuating sanguine that dripped from my clenched grasp. I heard Shizuo's voice exclaim his worriment.

" _Rukimii_ _ **?**_ _Did you find her_ _ **?**_ _ **Rukimii?**_ "

" _I heard a gun fire from the floor above ,_ _ **Rukimii do you copy?**_ **"**

I wanted to tell him I did found her, that she was trigger happy as well. But when the familiar rhapsodic chirp of her preparing for another take-out, I kept my lips sealed and paid cynosure to the brusque diatribe between he and Suoh.

" _I'm going up there_ "

" _Heiwajima, I'm on my way, stay at your post idiot_ "

" _I don't care, I heard the gun shot and I'm investigating_ _ **!**_ "

" _We have thirteen minutes left, she'll be fi—_ "

Only by then a static wave penetrated Shizuo's rage, leaving me to take the terrified belief of he to merely dash to my rescue with Mikoto neglected on the coms.

Eleven's breath had been enough to elucidate my predictions to be true ; she was as scared as I had been. To the point her gun lowered and she ran a hand to comb through her disheveled tresses whilst I had remained to try to reticent my wound with a shaking grasp.

"Ele. . .Eleven" I rasped out, her oculars penetrating in query to my own "you don't. . .You don't have to do this"

"Shut the hell up" She growled, her brows slanting as she pointed the pistol at me again and took aim prior to me grabbing my own gun with my unafflicted arm, if I had been fortunate enough, I could just fire and leave her to Shizuo. But an enraged Heiwajima was as bad as a wolf, and god forbid me for shooting at her.

"Listen to me! We won't take you to the project, okay?"

She seemed to, she really did. The way her countenance loosened to a fair advantage of an appalled girl had only given the opportunity for Shizuo to interject and take a weighted aspect to lower his gun once Eleven announced it to him.

"Hey. . ." he said, smiling fondly as if this had been his own twisted progeny, maybe even an old friend.

Her chest heaved with each desolating breath, her brows slanting as lachrymose stained along her cheeks and another sob racking the atmosphere.

"Eleven? Just come with us. . .okay?

you don't have to do this"

But even as Shizuo serenaded a song to a caged bird, she would never flutter her ailerons for him. Even as she lowered her pistol.

"yeah. . ." she voiced

"I do."

In a laconic second, her pistol arched to her own temple and a resounding chirp sufficed along with the garnet display of her suicide. But all I could do was watch in utter shock as Shizuo dove to guard me of the impacting blast that would soon tear down the entire building into nothing but rubble and three desecrated bodies beneath it.


	3. II

Alright, I just wish to inform you that I really enjoy all the support you gave and that this fic wouldn't have been able to be made without the lot of my friends that are very imaginative and very creative and will do amazing in life. I also want to take this time to heed a warning that this does involve a death of a major character in Chapter 3, so if you're not a fan of death (especially character ones) I would advise to skip and I know I should have put this warning on the last chapter as well but I completely forgot (oops)

So please enjoy !

* * *

II

* * *

The drop from the plummeting columns, the brevity of gravity's arms pulling us both toward the center with the palaver of shrilling fragments of glass crushed by the weight of the rubble, and the impacting brace of Shizuo's arms suffusing me to his chest made the bullet wound embedded in my shoulder be only a scrape upon someone's knee. It was strange to envision this retrospect of collapsing columns and desecrated masonries in the peripheral vision I had endowed in prior to the landing amongst the whining tessellated ground.

I could have sworn that he tried to land on his feet, that he would arise with me secured in his arms. But it must've been the way his ankle snapped by the fallen weight, the breadth wasted on a brief elucidation upon the wound until the myriad of the rubble began to rain upon where he stood. I remember him ordering me to stay still, to stay calm as he became the edifice between I and my own fate ensnared by the rubble that left his halcyon tresses highlighted in sanguine, his teeth to grit to the point of nearly snarling, and—when I saw it—a stray electric wire embedded to his left hip ; leaving his arm to become tremulous.

I wanted to get up and inform him of the harangue of being a hero ; that his flesh would become nothing mere but fried tendons—but he was like a brick wall to speak to, and when I purchased a query, all I heard from the shattering darkness from the whining fragments had been his voice ; more frowzy, almost to the brink of enervation. 

"Jus. . .ait. . .kay?" 

It was easier when he said it ; the bullet wound embedded upon my shoulder was nothing mere but a hindrance to my defiance. If I wanted Heiwajima out of there, I could have done so by now ! I could have used what I could to save us both, to have Izaya castigate Shizuo's intrepid obligation to rebel out the orders he declared. But if I moved—if _he_ moved—what would have happened? Would we be emancipated? Would we be trapped for weeks? Months? Years? We had no way to communicate with Mikoto ( if he was even _alive_ ) nor the agency

We were trapped.

* * *

I remember what it had been being dug out three hours later, I remember my crepuscular oculars blooming vast and my throat sore from the reticence that strangled me by the insight of the radiance from the peering sun. I remember men clad in the Search Rescue uniform endowed to search for any casualties, murmuring of how a KNIGHT permitted an early calldown after the mission had became a failure. 

Guess he did survive.

But they didn't see us, they didn't see me peering past the rubble and the voluminous array of shattered cement endowed to Shizuo's spine. Only then had I been avowal they had sought out the corpse of Eleven across the battleground, her ocular seeming to penetrate my very gaze when she appeared to stare at me ; as though to ridicule my efforts of trying to save a seventeen year old girl. However, the myriad of her physique had seemed to be eaten away by the impact of the bombs. Where her hair was scattered as a broken nest and her sanguine doused palm roused to the wake of a sunlight she would never see again.

"That. . .That can't be _her_ , could it ?

The filtered voice of a man aligned to my ephemeral.

I never saw the second crew member raise their phone to renounce their thoughts to his diaphanous glare, but I did thought they took the refuge of Eleven being me. I mean, without me to defy the countenance of the scorch marks ; I would have probably presumed the same. However, I did what I had to do to grab their attention, the fear of the faltering columns no longer devouring my strength as I grabbed a piece of solid concrete to throw into the back of the broader member , watching as they tensed in unison with only my raw voice to pronounce my presence.

". . .ver here. . . !"

In a short breadth, they seemed to glare upon the skylines they ingress to until I threw another piece at the broader male's foot and actually found myself tense once the male grabbed the concrete hovering along us with a shadow—yes, a shadow—to coil in the pieces that soon became frantic once they found both sprawled KNIGHT agents in the presence of their waking.

"H-hey !" the male beckoned to me, not to Shizuo but me, when he removed his helmet and pronounced a tuft of light tresses illuminating beyond the sun rays ; making he reminiscent to an angel. "Listen, we. . .we'll get you both out of here okay? Jus. . Just tell me your name okay?" he seemed frantic, almost twitching once he found how worn I looked in only a matter of three hours.

All I had purchased was "Ruki" to my wake

"Ruki? Alright, I'm Leo, okay? Just— just don't sleep—" With a laconic motion, he turned on his communicator and began to speak towards the speakers "Yata, We found them both under rubble, Hozukiku's in stable condition to talk and has an injury on her right shoulder, Heiwajima. . . " he glimpsed over at his partner ; the one everyone recognized as Celty Sturluson. Her shoulders pronounced her equanimity as she kept the limp man along where she found him, finding tremulous anxiety to her pigments when she brushed over his pulse.

"he. . .he's in critical condition. . .just send these two a copter alright?"

The filtered voice registered to my wake, my palpitating heart finding the irascible grunt of one of Mikoto's most loyal clansmen "Stable and Critical. . .can either of 'em walk?"

"Obviously not!"

Turns out Yata wasn't the only one with a snarling magma of fury.

However, time passed to my ephemeral that it became only a frowzy array of staggering and fluorescent embers charring my eyesight as I was most likely wheeled to the hospital room. Nevertheless, fear adapted to my senses when I became avowal to Shizuo's critical condition.

Either this ends in reunion or lachrymose.


End file.
